his wallet
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Austin loses his wallet and freaks out looking for it. Ally finds it but the question is What does she find inside that Austin wants so bad?


ALLY'S pov

I am Ally Dawson. I have brown hair with omber highlights at the bottom. Thinking of turning them pink. Maybe. No I don't think Austin would like that. Austin. Austin Moon is my boyfriend. We have been together for 2 years now.

Speaking or thinking I guess, Where is he? He spent the night last night. We don't live together yet. I just don't want to rush things and Austin is okay with that. I got lucky with him.

I looked over at the alarm clock 6 AM. Austin is never up this early. I got my phone out and sent a quick message saying "good morning Austin? Where are you?" I typed and hit send.

I got a replay a minute later saying 'I'm at my school where we were the night before looking for my wallet.' That's not nothing! If you think it is then your crazy. His school is 20 blocks away.

I got up and out of bed.

"He's crazy." I said out loud to the air. While walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

I got out what I needed and put it together.

I love the smell of coffee in the morning. I smiled at the thought and walked into the living room turning on the news.

I couldn't focuas thought. All I could think about was Austin and why finding his wallet is so important.

He never carry's cash on him it's all on his debut card. Why don't he just cancel the card and get a new one. Then he can also get a new wallet.

I got up once I heard my phone ringing. Lucky for me I left it in the kitchen right where I can get my cut of coffee.

Once I got in the kitchen I got my phone and hit answer once I saw that it was Austin.

"Hey baby." I said into the phone getting my coffee mug out.

I love this mug. Austin made it for me at some coffe mug place. I don't know don't ask me. But I love it because it says 'Auslly forever' and it is half my favorite color, Red, and half his favorite color, yellow.

"Hey Als." Austin said on the other line sounding upset.

"Austin, Baby I know you wanted to find your wallet but listen to me, it's just a card you can cancel the card and get a new one sent in the mail." I explained to him.

There is no point in freaking out. I mean it's just a card. I don't understand why he is opsessing over it. I mean I would be upset to if I love my wallet but there really wasn't anything in there that I know of.

Yet again I didn't really look in his wallet. Maybe he had something really important in there.

"Ally.." Austin said. I know this bad now. He always ALWAYS calls me Als. He hasn't called me Ally since he asked me to be his girlfriend. He only uses Ally when he is being 100% serious.

"Austin. I know your upset. How about you come over and we can hang out for a while. Maybe write some music?" I asked him. He's upset and even though I don't understand why I still need to be there for him.

"Alright. Be there in 20. Love you Als." He said hanging up. Als. I love that. I smiled to myself drinking my my coffee.

Wait... 20 minutes?

Ulgg... I think running to the bathroom to freshen up. Yes me and Austin have been together for 2 years and yes he has seen me looking worst then I do right now but that don't mean I like him seeing me like that.

I brush my hair and brush my teeth. Then I get my make-up bag out and put on a light blush and put on mascara. I started to walk out when I saw Austin's cloths sitting in the corner.

Why didn't he change out of his Pajamas's before he left? Well maybe he did. I mean he dose have other cloths here. I pick up his jeans and his shirt.

I got my cloths together to and went to the washer.

I looked through all the pockets to make sure I wasn't putting something we might need in there.

I got to Austin's jeans and checked the pockets. That's when I felt something. I pulled out what I felt.

"Of course He didn't check his pants." I said out loud looking inside to see what was so important.

Nothing. He didn't even have his card in here.

I looked closer and see a piece of paper. I pulled the paper out and there it was.

On the front it was the song "I think about you." And on the back it's "Come to me." Both of our songs. Our songs that got us to admit out feelings. The songs that mean the most to us.

I started to tear up. Austin woke up at 6 AM looking for this. The original copy of our songs.

"Hey Als." Austin said coming inside my place. I quickly put away the wallet and wiped my eyes thanking the lord that I put on waterproof mascara.

"Hey Austin." I said sounding casual. I wanted him to tell me himself why it was so important. I know I know why but It would be nice to know why he keep this. "I'm sorry you didn't find your wallet." I told him hugging him.

He hugged back before speaking.

"It's okay." He said still sounding upset.

"What was so important about the wallet anyways. I mean what was important that you got up before noon." I said pulling way from the hug smiling up at him because of my joke. But it's ture he hates getting up before noon.

"It's nothing Als. You would think it's stupid anyways so don't worry." Those songs are not stupid to me. And they are obviously not stupid to him.

"Austin just tell me. You know I don't think that anything you do is stupid.. Well.. Unless it's something that has to do with Dez then I might think it's stupid." I told him. He just laughed knowing that I was right.

What? One time they fell into the lion pit at the Zoo because conviced Austin the help him pet the lion. Bad day for everyone.

"Alright.. In my wallet there was something I keep of ours from when we were teens. Something that was really important to me. I just.. I just wanted to keep it close to me. I wanted to keep the memories. I know that my memories will always be there but That was like proof you know. Proof that you are accually mine. Proof that We did write amazing music together. Proof that no matter what we will always be there for each other." Austin said walking into the living room holding my hand and taking me to the couch.

"But I know now that I don't need the orginal copy of the songs to know that I have you. I just need you in my life. Everyday all the time. Ally Marie Dawson, Will you marry me? I know this is a shock. But I don't want to wait to see someone else steal you away from me. I want to know that you will always love me, I want to know that we will never stop writing music together I want to know that I can wake up to you every morning with you in my bed. Ally please there is no way I can make it without you." Austin said holding my hand and in his other hand is a dimond ring.

Austin just looked at me with hope. I let go of his hand and walked to where I hide his wallet leaving him on the couch.

When I walked back in there I saw Austin sitting on the couch looking the saddest I have ever seen him.

"Austin?" I asked concerned putting his wallet in my back pocket. When he looked up he was crying.

"Yeah?" He asked trying to make it seem like he is okay and that he wasn't just crying.

"I found this while doing laundry today." I told him handing him his wallet back. He opens it can looks through it trying to find that paper that he wants. When he don't see it, He just crys and he don't care that he's doing it in front of me.

"Yes." I said simply. He looked at me confused so I figured I should keep talking. "Yes., I will marry you. But only if you promise me something." I said sounding serious. He looks up smiling but you can still see the sadness in his eyes. I feel like I'm the one breaking him and I kind of am.

I'm the one that didn't say yes right away. I'm the one that still has the piece of paper he wants so bad.

"What's the condition?" He asked determined.

"Take this." I siad handing him the songs back. "And never lose it. In fact how about we frame it put it in out music room." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. When he pulled away I looked into his eyes. No longer seeing sadness, pain, or any tears. Only happiness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

I know it's not very good. Sorry. lucky for you guys thought it's a one shot lol


End file.
